PackParents are the Best Parents
by Albus Paulson
Summary: Based in the Dangerverse. read up to ch 37 of LwD before reading this. Lily and James aren't dead, just cursed forward in time nine years. How will this play out? ON NEARPERMANENT HIATUS. I suggest reading Truth Amid the Lies it's the same idea, really.
1. A Dream and a Prophecy

Chapter One: a Dream and a Prophecy

_-"Under silver gibbous moon_

"_Stag and tiger awaken soon_

"_Ye whose son sleeps peacefully_

"_Come to find him in bed wooly._

_-"These who come into your midst_

"_Are ones who have been truly missed._

"_Welcome them home with open arms, _

"_And do not wonder at their charms._

_-"Serpent's heir, Darkness' child, _

"_One whose soul with magic wild_

"_Assails the fortress of light_

"_To find it barred against his might._

_-"Twin and flower, stag and cat,_

"_Will together ruin plan of rat._

"_Those in hiding all these years_

"_Will embark on to new frontiers._

_-"One who wields wand, sword and fire_

"_Whose heirs will end this time dire_

"_These so named, one prophesied, _

"_The other thrown through time with speed._

_-"Hearken, O ye lion's sons,_

"_You will prove that you are the ones_

"_To defeat him who tries to_

"_Prove his revenge is overdue."_

Remus felt Danger's mind return from dream-sleep.

**Okay, I know why I felt like I needed a nap. That was ****not**** a normal doze.**

**When is anything normal for us, Danger? Normal is overrated anyway.**

As Danger transcribed the poem, Remus turned his thoughts to something interesting his Pack-son had said, this morning…

"Moony?" A man, his auburn hair and beard liberally streaked with silver, looked up from his book to see a boy of about 10, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. Those green eyes were currently set in a face showing an unhealthy dose of nervousness.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you doing anything you can't put off?"

"No, but if it's a prank you're asking about, though, get Padfoot to help if you need it, and remember we're denning tonight." Notoriously prank-happy Sirius had gone overboard once, using some spell or other to fill the den-room and mattresses with melted cheese. Danger showed Padfoot how she got that nickname; when angered, she was a danger to herself and others. Padfoot spent a week cleaning up the resulting mess.

"Not a prank, for once. Where did my parents live, before…?"

_Ah. So that's why he's slightly upset, it's Halloween. Duh. _**I feel stupid now.**

**And this is different from normal how, Remus?**

**Shush it, Danger, I'm talking to Harry. Did you realize what today is?**

**Uh…October 31****st****? Halloween? **A pause.** Oh my.**

**Yes, 'Oh my'.**

"They lived in a little house in a village called Godric's Hollow. Why the sudden interest in where you lived?" _And where your parents died?_

"I had a dream-a nightmare almost. I saw my dad-dueling a…man? He didn't look like a man. Anyway, my dad got blasted into a wall with a burst of red light, and stayed there. The other man laughed a high-pitched cackle, like the villains from Padfoot's books. Other man said 'you'll never see the ones you love again, Potter. You defied me three times - you won't live to see a fourth - but I'm going to torture you, send you nine years into the future, long enough so you'll see the deaths of the ones you love.

"'I will reign supreme, and kill the one prophesied to have power to defeat me in front of you-your son. Then I'll torture your Mudblood wife, so that the ground around her will match her hair - red with blood. Have fun in the future! _Futuro nove anni_!'

"A jet of purple light hit my dad in the chest, Dad yelled in pain, and then a whole lot of swirling light kept me from seeing him, and by the time the light's gone, so is he. Then all goes fuzzy, like when the TV isn't getting good reception.

"It cleared, and I saw my mum, in a nursery, holding me as a baby when Other Man blasts down the door. She screamed, and yelled 'Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything!' Other man started to get mad. 'Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!' he said-and then did the same thing to my mum as he did to my dad. So now it's just me left. He got this funny look on his face, and said, 'I was going to send you to the future, but with every passing year you will only grow more powerful if you evade my grasp. _Avada Kedavra_!' then all went black.

"Why would I remember _this_ all of a sudden?" Harry looked utterly bewildered as he finished recapping. His Pack-father was slightly less bewildered, his eyes swirling with brown as he thought.

"Why don't you go play Quidditch with the Weasleys, Harrikins-Danger and I need to talk. We'll call you and the other cubs for lunch."

"Yay, Quidditch!" Harry raced out the door into the dawning storm as if Dragon-fire was behind him.

Remus rose from his comfortable position on the couch to find Danger.

He found her, zonked out in the bedroom, in the middle of a truedream.

'**These who come into your midst/are ones who have been truly missed.' Who do we miss, after all these years? 'Welcome them home with open arms/and do not wonder at their charms' And who would we invite into the Den, and all its den-secrets?** Danger looked stumped, having never known the people in question; Remus had, however, and when it hit him like a ton of bricks he started laughing-it was dancing before their noses!

**Silly question, Danger. It's Lily and James-look at the fourth couplet. 'Twin and flower, stag and cat/will together ruin plan of rat.' James is the stag, Lily is the flower… Neenie and I must factor into this - I think she's the cat, and my name means 'twin'. Their arrival from time-la-la-land means our freedom - with Lily and James alive, Sirius is off the hook with the ministry.**

'**Serpent's heir, Darkness' child/one whose soul with magic wild/Assails the fortress of the light/to find it barred against his might'. Hmm…Remus, who is the Heir of Slytherin? **Danger asked rhetorically.

**Voldemort. **They both thought the name at the same time. A chilly autumn breeze blew eerily in and stirred the parchments on which the poem was written.

**Danger, you remember that book you got me for my birthday, a couple years ago?**

**What, the one on the Founders? Sure, I remember it. **A shocked pause. **You think the line about the heirs means **_**Gryffindor's**_** heirs?**

**Can't think of anyone else that could wield fire.**

**But-if Lily or James is the Heir of Gryffindor, then Harry's a blood heir too-he's never shown any fire-magic!**

**So? They might've bound his magic to keep him from throwing fireballs whenever he was upset. Personally, I think it would be James. There was a rather interesting incident in seventh year…**

Remus was doing Charms homework in the Gryffindor common room when a candle guttered out, and relit. He thought nothing of it. Then, a few minutes later, the same candle guttered out, and relit. A few minutes later, a repeat of the same. Eventually, Remus got peeved enough to look around-and his eyes fell on James Potter.

James was gazing into the common room's fire with an expression that said he was extremely bored, and flicking his wand at random torches and candles around the room. Each of them guttered out, and relit.

Remus didn't notice until long afterward that James had been using his off hand-and at that point in time, using his off hand for spells meant an explosion or worse.

**I think we need to talk to Sirius and Letha **both Remus and Danger said at the same time. They would have laughed at this, had the situation not been so serious.

1


	2. A Light in the Coming Darkness

Chapter Two: a Light in the Coming Darkness

"What d'you think?" Sirius asked the room at large. The five inhabitants of the room-the kitchen, as it may be, as Danger was making lunch-shrugged, deep in thought. Both Sirius and Letha, once Danger had shown them the truedream's prophecy and Remus had recapped Harry's dream, had 'voted' to firecall Albus Dumbledore. He came, once he realized why his Wednesday morning was being interrupted.

"I believe," said Dumbledore, "That Danger's dream and prophecy, together with Harry's remembering the night he was attacked through his dream, means that Lily and James are not dead, and we are to expect them to return soon, possibly tonight 'under silver gibbous moon'. They will probably try to find Letha."

"You're right, professor, as usual." Letha said. Her face looked like she had shut down all emotions to keep herself from bouncing off the walls or sitting down and crying, being overwhelmed by various emotions.

"Also, with your memory of James, Remus, I think there is enough evidence to suggest that, indeed, James in an Heir of Gryffindor, and through him, Harry as well." Dumbledore looked somewhere between apprehensive, worried, and joyful.

The gibbous moon rose ominously, its silvery light pooling on rocks and shrubs, trees and fallen leaves in the autumn twilight. The shadows fell upon the wrecked house, which looked as though a miniature nuclear explosion had occurred inside.

The truth was just as weird.

A man, who in Muggle terms looked to be in his late thirties, Apparated into what was left of the front garden of the wrecked house. His auburn hair, liberally streaked with silver, peeked out from underneath his black wizard's cap, and his black robe and cloak swept along the ground in time with his steps. He tugged at his greying beard and moustache thoughtfully, his eyes filling with tears from the memories the scene evoked.

**Looks like a war zone, Danger. Nothing like I remember it.**

**'Course not! It's been nine years. Nine! And it ****was**** a war zone-the scene of the last battle. Need I remind you, Remus?**

**No, I'm good. I'm reminding myself plenty.**

**Good. Now, quit chit-chatting with me and keep your eyes open for James-he got sent first, he should arrive first. Oh, and just to let you know, your old buddy Padfoot is still really mad at you for spiking his drink with sleeping potion.**

A mental sigh.** He knows it would've been too dangerous-even as a dog, he might arouse suspicion.**

**From who? Now Letha and I have to deal with a snoring Sirius on the kitchen table. **Danger slammed a mental door, only half-jokingly.

A real sigh escaped Remus' body as he waited for what might not come.

Hours ticked by. Remus walked around the destroyed house and yards four times, stopping when a memory overcame him. The fifth time he passed by the front room, though…

BANG! … THUD; Remus rushed into the house. There, in the remains of the front room, lay the battered body of James Potter.

Nearly a decade in a timeless existence hadn't stopped James from aging - his messy black hair had some grey at the temples - but it looked otherwise that he had come directly from a spell battle. He sat up and reached up to his face, probably to adjust his glasses, and found he wasn't wearing them. Remus knelt down and reached into his pocket for the pair of spare glasses that James had left at his house, so many years ago, and put them in his friend's hand.

The hand took the glasses and James put them on his face. He gasped.

"_Moony… but how?"_

"Long story, old friend. You stay put - I'll answer your questions in a minute."

"No - Where's Lily? I remember telling her to run, and then the spell battle with Voldemort…" James trailed off. "What's the date?"

Remus sighed. "Halloween 1990, Prongs."

James took a sharp inhale. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Moony."

"I know. Let me find Lily first..."

The second almighty THUNK cut him off. James struggled to get to his feet, but Remus jumped to his feet and hurried towards the noise.

He found Lily in what would have been Harry's nursery. She was apparently uninjured, only winded, and didn't show much how long she'd been in a Time Warp.

"Mmmpht…Remus? That you?" Lily sounded disbelieving, almost.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

"M'fine…where's James?"

"Right here." James had risen, and tottered over to his wife.

"What happened to you?" Lily sounded concerned.

"Same as you, Lily - got sent into Time la-la-land for nine years. I, however, got sent right after a duel."

"He needs medical care. I'll Side-Along you two to a safe place. Hold onto my arms." Remus held out his harms to two people who were once two of his best friends.

**Danger? I have them. Have Letha get some healing potions ready for James - he didn't heal at all over the last 9 years, and that sounded like a bloody duel.**

**Got it - oh, and Padfoot woke up and he is ****really**** unhappy with you. Hopefully James will calm him down a bit.** Danger chuckled nastily over their mental connection.

**I doubt it.** Remus used a snide, dry tone-but it was true.

"Ready?" Remus received nods. He thought of the front porch of the Den…thought of pulling himself there…and Disapparated with a soft 'pop!'

The three appeared at the Den to a whispered "What is this place?" from Lily and a semi-muffled groan from James - Apparition didn't feel good when one is healthy, much less so when one is injured and exhausted.

Remus half-carried James to the door - which Danger opened - and plopped James onto the couch. Lily tottered over to the nearest chair and sat down heavily.

Sirius, contrary to popular belief, knew when to be quiet, and so he was mercifully silent as his wife dosed his best friend with two healing potions and a Dreamless Sleep potion; Remus gave Lily a sleeping potion, and took her into the Den-Room so she didn't have to sleep in a chair.

Lily's last coherent thoughts were of Harry - _where was he?_

4


	3. Tearful Reunions

Chapter Three: Tearful Reunions

James awoke slowly, his scattered thoughts few and far between, as well as generally unconnected.

_My head hurts…_

_There is sunlight in my eyes…_

_So does my back…_

_I'm really not all that comfortable…_

_Why?_

He groaned and rolled over-or tried to. He ended up falling off the couch and onto his face, squashing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Oof."

"You look like you could use a hand, Prongs. Need help up?"

"Thanks." James took the proffered hand and stood. And took a good look at the owner of the hand that had helped him up.

"Padfoot?" He was barely recognizable under his black moustache and beard.

The owner of that nickname made a face. "Nice to know you recognize me. Are you aware of the time?"

"Uh…that would be a no."

"That would be 10 a.m. - and time for breakfast."

"If you cooked it, I'm not eating it."

Sirius laughed. "No, that would be Danger."

"Danger?"

"Gertrude Granger-Lupin. Don't call her Gertrude, though-she hates the name."

"Why?"

"Some Shakespeare tragedy thing, something about how this guy's mother married her murdered husband's brother-and the brother killed her husband; she dies when she drinks poison intended for her son."

James' mind finally caught up with Sirius'. "Granger-_Lupin_?"

"Yep. Moony's wife."

James' shock must have showed on his face. "Moony's married? Since when?"

"Since two weeks before they broke me out of Azkaban - March 1982."

James made a face. "Wormtail…we never told anyone about the switch in Secret-Keepers… You got sent to Azkaban-but you escaped?"

"It's a long story, and Moony tells it better than I do."

By this time, they had arrived in the kitchen.

_What's going on…?_

_It feels like morning…_

_What am I sleeping on? This is comfortable, but it's definitely not my bed…_

Lily opened her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was sitting in a pile of blankets on a mattress in the middle of a room filled with sunlight. She smiled as she saw the man sleeping, slumped in a chair. Greying auburn hair and beard almost threw her off, but she remembered that nearly a decade had passed since she had seen him, bar last night. She winced slightly as all her memories of the last two nights (for her) came rushing back.

"Remus?"

The man jerked awake and nearly fell off the chair. "Lily? Good, you're up…I smell breakfast…I would think you'd be hungry."

Her stomach gave a huge growl. She smiled slightly. "That would seem to be a yes, Remus."

"Shall we?" he rose and offered her his arm to steady her steps.

"Gentlemanly as ever, Moony." Her eyes widened as she saw a piece of jewelry he never thought he'd be wearing. "Is that a wedding ring, Remus?"

He smiled a wide grin. "Yep. I got married-surprised?"

She laughed. "One word: Finally! Who is she, how'd you meet her? What's she like?" She was too busy firing questions a mile a minute to realize that his blue eyes were swirling with a warm brown… He was mind-laughing too hard to say anything to the one who had a mind-link with him, but she figured it out anyway, borrowing his ears to listen in.

**She saw your wedding ring, huh? Well, get over here, Remus - James is awake and wants to hear our story; I think Lily would appreciate it too.**

**You're right, as always, Pericule.**

**I hate it when you call me that.**

**Why? It's just Latin for 'Danger'.**

**Shush it and move your feet, man! **She slammed a mental door.

"Remus?" Lily's query brought Remus back from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I noticed something-since when do you have a ring of brown around your – blue - eyes?"

"Since March 16, 1982."

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Since I found your son in the park, came home with his babysitter, discovered that she was a latent witch, and a truedreamer, and she saved me from myself." Lily looked slightly less confused, but more shocked. He continued. "Ever heard of soul bonds?"

"Yes-I've encountered them once or twice…" Her mind registered what he was saying. "You fell in love and bonded, didn't you?"

"Not quite. She's the world's first werewolf tamer - if she and I touch during my transformation, I never lose my human mind in the wolf. If she touched me after I transformed, I would regain my mind. That's what happened the first time. Apparently, she got this feeling that I was in trouble-and I was, the closet I used to Change in was breaking-so she drove to my house and ran in the front door just as I burst through the closet-and she grabbed my paw when I tried to bite her. I felt a zap like an electric charge go between her and my paw-and then we shared a dream, a wedding, I the groom and she the bride. Ever since that day, she has been in my mind and I in hers. When we're talking mentally, our eyes seem to blend-she has some of my blue in the eyes and I have some of her brown in mine."

Lily looked like she was trying to digest all this as they strode through the kitchen door.


	4. Recollections of the Pack

Chapter Four: Recollections of the Pack

James' and Lily's reunion with Letha Freeman-Black was almost was shock-filled and teary as when Moony and Danger, Letha and Padfoot explained how they got to where they were at that point in time.

James looked horrified at Sirius being thrown into Azkaban without a trial.

Lily blanched, and then turned red with fury when Danger told her of Harry living with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. She calmed down a bit when Moony and Danger told them that her sister and brother-in-law were under the Curse of the Righteous.

James grinned when Remus told of breaking Sirius out of the clutches of the Dementors and Ministry.

Letha received a happy smile from Lily when she told of receiving Sirius' ring from Dumbledore, and James gave Sirius a noogie when he told of proposing to Letha.

They all laughed when Remus told them about the flour-blizzard-in-the-kitchen incident.

And laughed again when Danger told of how Harry was extremely free with his second birthday's cake-to the point of how some ended up on the ceiling.

Letha reminded an amused Pack and an extremely embarrassed Sirius about how he reacted when she told him she was pregnant with Meghan, and Danger told them about Neenie's reaction to non-magical photographs.

Danger and Moony told about the Playing-Catch-with-Harry incident that showed just how far the English language could be stretched.

And each in their turn shared the stories that made up the history of the Pack.

How Neenie and Harry once attempted to wash their hair with ketchup…

How Sirius and Harry were nearly caught in Diagon Alley by Lucius Malfoy…

Both Lily and James looked ready to kill Malfoy.

How Sirius wrote romance stories for _Witch Weekly…_

Lily looked awed.

James looked scandalized.

How the fourth Cub of the Pack got that way, and his first taste of Hot Chocolate…

How Sirius nearly got Kissed by a Dementor…

More I'm-so-going-to-kill-the-one-responsible-looks from Lily and James.

How a new high on the Surreal-o-meter was reached when Harry got his snake friend, Siss, and translated stories from Neenie for her…

Lily said it was cute.

James thought it was scary.

The explanation of the moniker "Feetie Fudge"…

The laughter at this prank brought tears to everyone's eyes.

About Meghan's first phrase, "No fair"…

How the cubs turned Padfoot into a hot dog…

Sirius turned red in embarrassment.

About Severus' name's meaning, and the enchanted plaque …

Lily said it was mean.

James said Snape deserved it.

Harry and Draco's 'Homework Wars'…

How Danger had once found Neenie, totally engrossed in her book, balancing on a 6' wide banister railing…

How Sirius had once bowled Snape over and licked his face (as a dog, of course)…

Lily still thought it was mean.

James though it was hilarious.

How Danger had booby-trapped Remus' birthday gift, _Lives of the Hogwarts Founders_…

James congratulated Danger on a prank well pulled.

The cubs' first April Fool's day in which they pranked the Pack-Adults …

Lily looked horrified, and James cracked up, when they heard how well his son pranked the Pack-Adults.

How Snape had invaded the London Den, and scared Neenie…

More murderous glares from Lily and James.

Their stay at number Twelve, Grimmauld Place…

Sirius' mum's portrait at Grimmauld Place, and how Sirius got her to scream…

The Pack's six-month vacation in the Americas…

How Sirius hadn't fully explained himself when shopping for a jumper in an American shop…

Sirius turned even redder than he did at the mention of the 'Hot Dog Incident'.

How a house in Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, became the new Den…

How the Cubs had saved Ron from the twins, and had become his friends…

Meeting the Weasleys and Lovegoods…

Getting Quidditch supplies for the cubs (and the cubs in the guise of mature adults)…

James looked so proud that he might burst.

Lily agreed with Letha and Danger that Quidditch ability equaled a high tendency of injury.

About the Shakespeare reading party, and its funny points…

How the Cubs had switched all the Pack-Adults clothing on April fool's day…

James and Lily both found this funny.

Partner dancing between Harry & Ginny and Ron & Hermione…

Danger reminded them of _black to red and red to brown/shall truly bring the darkness down_.

Discovering that the twins had the Marauder's Map…

James was ecstatic.

Anita Lovegood's death…

Everyone looked suitably somber.

An orange polka-dotted Moony…

Moony turned redder than a beet.

"And here we are, nine years later." Remus' bearded face split into a broad grin. "I would've never thought I would ever get a girlfriend, much less be a dad by default to four kids."

"Moony, your lack of confidence…" James began.

"…is disturbing." Sirius finished.

Letha groaned. "I really hated it when you did that."

"Which is…"

"…why we did it…"

"And still do."

"I don't think I like it either, Letha. What shall we do?" Danger said sweetly, the expression somewhat ruined by the evil grin on her face. Both men gulped and glanced at one another as Letha and Lily caught on, and mirrored the grin.

"Padfoot, I think we're…"

"…about to have three women with…"

"…famously fiery tempers…"

"…after our blood. Maybe we…"

"…should lay off, O brother-of-mine-in-every-way-that-counts."

"On what? Not the pranks! Prongs, even if it's been nine years, I'm still an immature Marauder. I'm not the Alpha of this Pack, Moony is."

Remus, attempting to follow the conversation, tugged at his moustache and beard thoughtfully. "No way was I going to let you be Alpha, Padfoot. Even if you had been strong when we broke you out of Azkaban, which you weren't, I might add, as you said yourself, you're still immature."

The resulting argument was only stopped when Danger gave the two men with the biggest appetites seconds of lunch.

"Have we decided what the cubs are going to call you?" Danger asked.

"Prongs works for me." James looked happy at the mention of the cubs.

"I don't know about me, I never really had a nickname." Lily seemed to be in deep thought.

"How about Tigermum?" Remus looked like he'd been thinking on this for a while.

"That's good enough."

"Now for a trickier problem. How are we going to tell Harry that you're not dead? And then where are you going to live? Godric's hollow is rubble." Remus looked worried.

"No problem with where we're going to live-either wherever you are or at Potter Manor, with you guys in tow. No way would we separate a Cub from his Pack."

"Potter Manor?" Danger raised an eyebrow.

James rolled his eyes. "My parent's house on the Isle of Anglesey, Wales, near Pentraeth; Potters have lived there since William the Conqueror's time. We're older than the Wizarding Houses of Black and Malfoy, and as old as Dumbledore and Weasley."

**Strike one for your theory, Danger. Lily's Muggle-born, and James' family is ancient.**

**No telling if he's Gryffindor's Heir, though. Watch and listen!**

Remus spoke up. "The telling-Harry-that-we're-not-dead is tougher to tackle. But I have a plan…"


	5. A Cub of the Pack

Chapter Five: a Cub of the Pack

Harry was an inherently curious person. Inherently curious creatures don't like being out of the loop.

And he was sure, as sure as Ron's hair was a flaming red, that Moony was hiding something. The Pack-Adult had called them inside for lunch, and then disappeared, but Danger wasn't ready, with lunch or for a bunch of cubs just returning from a stormy Quidditch game. Seeing them dripping with mud, she ordered them upstairs to change.

When they had finished with that, Draco had immediately picked up the latest edition of Quidditch Monthly, and Neenie had found her copy of _the Hobbit_ and was quite engrossed with chapter containing _the Battle of Five Armies_; Meghan had ended up finding a long-lost something-or-other under her bed, and wasn't going to abandon it, whatever it was, anytime soon. Harry really didn't care much, since he was too focused on his growling stomach.

And his favorite path from the bedroom to the kitchen led right through the Den-room. Harry realized, as he stepped onto the soft dark blue rug, that the Den-room was occupied. By a man, reading the Daily Prophet and sitting in the big brown leather chair, which looked like Harry himself, all grown up.

Harry froze as if someone had put the Body-Bind on him. No, it had to be a trick… It had to be a trick… His parents died to save him… _What about that dream two nights ago? Voldemort just sent them nine years into the future…_ It had to be a trick…

Then he saw the Other's eyes. They were a beautiful hazel color, nearly brown, but there were a few green streaks running through it. A pair of large bronze-rimmed glasses sat upon the bridge of his nose. Bushy black eyebrows rose as the Other took notice of Harry's presence. He set the newspaper down and stood to get a better look at the boy in the doorway.

"Harry?" the man's voice tore him from his thoughts.

Harry's voice thawed, but the rest of him didn't. _"Prongs?_ But… I thought Voldemort killed you?!?!"

James' deep laugh shook the room. "Nope, he just dueled me and then sent me nine years in the future."

Harry eyed James suspiciously. "Show me you are who you say you are," he murmured. "Show me that indeed _Prongs rides again." _The emphasis in his words made clear his meaning.

James nodded, and then glanced upward to the ceiling, checking its height. He rolled his shoulders to loosen them, and _Changed_.

A gigantic stag stood where James had not a second before. Spots no longer graced the russet coat, and his rack of antlers, once only nubs, now just barely cleared the ceiling, making there no doubt as to how he got the name _Prongs_.

James _Changed_ back, having mirth in his eyes as he took in Harry's expression of shock. "Did that convince you?" A grin split James' face from ear to ear as Harry came all the way unfrozen and ran toward his father, hugging the older man around the legs.

"Hey! Careful, Greeneyes, I need circulation in my legs!" He put his arms around his son's body in a hug.

"Sorry, Dad." Harry released his death grip.

James picked him up. "I missed you, Harry, so much…"

"I missed you too." Harry said, the sound muffled by James' shirt.

James put Harry down, and looked into those bright emerald orbs, shining with happiness.

"Where's my mum?"

"I think she's in the kitchen with Danger." James didn't even get past the word 'kitchen' before Harry broke a few speed records as he dashed off.

Harry went into 'prank mode' as he snuck his way from the Den-Room to the kitchen, inching quietly along, listening for the tell-tale sound of adult conversation.

The smell of cheese melting reached his nose. _Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, yum... I wonder what we're having with that…?_

"Here's the broth you wanted," Danger's warm tones said. Harry listened ever more intently. _C'mon, answer…_

"Thanks, Danger," a strange, yet familiar voice answered. _It sounds almost… musical, I guess, would be the word, like sleigh bells jingling on a winter afternoon…_

"So that's the carrots, the potatoes, the celery, and the beef stew meat. Is there anything missing from your soup?" Danger's enunciation returned. _She's not the main chef today? But she always does the cooking for the Pack, and sometimes for the Weasleys…_

"Oh no! I almost forgot the onions!"

"No worries, Lily, I'll get it."

Danger must have retrieved a couple onions, because the next voice was the relatively unknown one. _Must be my mum, then… _"Thanks, Danger."

"You're welcome. Far be it from me to not let a willing cook take over one of my duties every once-in-a-while."

Harry chose that moment to inch behind a cabinet near Danger – and her eyes were swirling with a blue color that was not hers…

"Gotcha, cub!" she cackled as she pounced on him and began to tickle him.

In between giggles, Harry managed to ask, "How … how'd … you find … me?"

Danger grinned. "Never underestimate the power of the Dark Creatures, most specifically a werewolf's nose," she said. But it was Moony's voice out of Danger's mouth.

"Has anyone told you it's really freaky when you do that?" Lily and Harry said at once.

"Yes," Danger said – and this time it was out of Moony's mouth, as he had just walked in the kitchen when he smelled grilled cheese sandwiches and soup, "Many times."

This set all of them to laughing, which broke the ice and brought the other cubs to see what the ruckus was.


End file.
